


Damhsai ar Scamaill

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Era: the Last Grayson-Masadan War, Gen, Irish Language, Nimitz POV, Other, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Nó, trí rud atá ag duine Gaire Geal.Mo scéal, as Geailge.





	Damhsai ar Scamaill

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dances on Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533587) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Is sealgaire í duine dhacoseanna Gaire Geal. Ta a anam gear mar snáthaidstarrfhiacail, beagnach comh geal le ceann a bhaineann de na daoine. Agus bogann sí mar scabhta trí thiús.

 

Is scabhta í duine dhacosanna Gaire Geal. Ní féidir leis an Duine is cróga fiú a bheith cosúil léi. Roinn sí an spéir agus an fholús os cionn na spéire, an áit ina gaitheann sí féin agus a clan a domhanóga neadacha.

 

Is rinceoir í duine dhacosanna Gaire Geal. Agus i gcásanna eile roinneann sí drogall aisteach an duine dhacosanna chun déileáil go cuí lena naimhde, níl aon cheann de sin anseo. Anseo, tá lámha agus lámha na naimhde agus na bpisice ar a ndroim. Tá said chomh gar agus is féidir le Beirt ar both a bheith, agus sa nóiméad seo tá sé lán den saol.


End file.
